BOLT TAMBIEN TIENE UN PASADO OSCURO
by CapitanPrice
Summary: Este va a se un fic muy diferente a todos, sera de horror,gore y sexo por eso le puse esta calificacion.  Hemos visto todo lo que a echo bolt y ejemplos de lo que har despues, pero ¿cual es el suceso que el no puede olvidar, mientras era un "super-perro"?


**BOLT TAMBIEN TIENE UN PASADO OSCURO**

**CAPITULO 1: UN DIA NADA NORMAL**

BOLT P.O.V:

Sentí un calor raro en gran parte de mi cuerpo, me di cuenta entonces que ya había amanecido, los rayos del sol podían entrar por las cortinas, libres como lo soy ahora, no como antes haciendo ese tonto show de televisión, siempre creyendo que todo era verdad y debía salvar a Penny cueste lo que cueste del tipo del ojo verde. Al recordar esto siempre recuerdo el lio en el que nos metimos por esto…si en plural, ya que desde que conocí a Mittens y a Rhino mi vida cambio totalmente, aunque la verdad más que todo por Mittens. Atravesar todo un país para volver a mí casa, con Penny, claro que al inicio yo todavía creía que tenía súper-poderes y que yo era un súper-perro. Ya después Mittens me ayudo a reaccionar y darme cuenta de que todo era una mentira y lo más doloroso: darme cuenta que perdí 5 años de mi vida viviendo en una mentira, casi la mitad de toda mi vida desperdiciada de una manera estúpida. Ahora tengo que aprovechar lo que me queda de vida. Cuando Rhino y yo rescatamos a Mittens de ese lugar nuestros lazos mejoraron y olvidamos lo que paso en Las Vegas, aunque después de todo ella entendía por qué tenía que seguir mi camino. Rhino sigue siendo mi "fan" número uno. Penny ye tiene una vida menos acelerada, está en secundaria o algo así me lo explico Mittens. Sí, claro que tengo que aprovechar ahora todo esto. Aunque…cuando recuerdo todo esto también recuerdo cosas…cosas que no quiero recordar, cosas que quisiera borrar de mi mente en un instante, cosas muy aterradoras.

Ya me canse de recordar tantas cosas, igualmente pasado es pasado…ojala sea cierto. Me levante y me estire un poco, baje de la cama de Penny, para ir directo a la cocina, donde Mittens me había dicho, en el viaje que tuvimos, que todo el piso era mi plato de comer, pero claro que con Penny, utilizamos platos, uno para Mittens, otro para Rhino, el cual era más pequeño y siempre se quejaba de ello y otro plato para mí, claro está.

Mittens:-Buenos días Bolt- la alcance a escuchar, la alcance porque lo dijo con mucha dificultad, lo cual no le preste cuidado los primeros segundos, pero…

Bolt:-Hola Mittens ¿! Que rayos ¡?-vi que tenía los ojos enrojecidos, tenía dificultades para estar de pie, tosía muy seguido y me sorprendí mucho.

Rhino:-¿Cómo amaneció mi héroe favorito?-me dijo mientras entraba en la cocina.

Bolt:-Hola Rhino-volviéndome a dirigir a Mittens-¿Qué tienes? Te ves horrible.

Mittens:-Gracias Bolt, me encanta que me digan esas cosas-me dijo en tono entre sarcástico y en tono de enojo.

Bolt:-Eeeeh, si si, pero me refiero a…

Mittens:-Si ya te entendí lo que pasa es que…

Rhino:-Lo que pasa es que la gata se enfermó, creo que solo es una simple gripa.

Mittens:-No necesito que una rata me diga lo que tengo, aunque creo que tiene razón y no es nada grave- dijo dirigiéndose a mí.

Bolt:-¿Estas segura?

Mittens:-Si, si ya no te preocupes tanto-

Bolt:-Me preocupo por que me importas-no sé por qué dije eso, es decir, si me preocupa claro, pero como lo dije sonó en tono diferente y ella lo noto.

Mittens:-Yo… ¿yo te importo Bolt?-me dijo mirándome fijamente con sus ojos verdes, bueno… ahora son más rojos que verdes.

Bolt:-Claro que me importas, eres mi amiga-dije eso ultimo un poco gritando, para dejar claro esa parte y seguro ella lo entendió.

Mittens:-Oh si claro si, como amiga, claro, como mas jejeje-dijo todo esto tan rápido que pareció haber sido solo una palabra y la hacía ver muy apurada, pero de pronto se calmó y cambio de tema.-y… ¿ya sabes de lo del nuevo vecino?

Bolt:-¿Nuevo vecino? ¿Y el anterior?

Mittens:-Escuche decir a Penny que se mudaba a un lugar mejor-

Bolt:-¿Mejor que este? ¿Existe?

Mittens:-No lo sé, tal vez si-

Nos quedamos hablando durante un buen rato en la cocina, Rhino seguía viendo la televisión como siempre, ya después de una larga conversación, la cual hablamos muchas cosas como: la comida preferida que cada uno tenía, la música, películas y series, Rhino en ese momento se mantenía que todavía la mejor serie era bolt, no era raro, después de todo eso decidí salir al patio a caminar y tomar aire fresco.

Estaba pensando en cosas de la vida, estaba solo o eso creía.

X:-¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLT!-

Esa voz la reconozco, pero no, no puede ser ¿Cómo me encontró?, ¿Cómo pudo llegar hasta aquí?

Bolt:-¿Qui- quién es? ¿Dónde estás?

X:-¿Quién es? ¿Dónde estás? Vamos pedazo de idiota, tú ya sabes quién soy o es que ¿olvidas tan fácil a la persona a la cual le quitas su ser más querido?

Bolt:-¡NO! Yo no lo hice ¡TODO FUE UN ACCIDENTE!

X:-¿Un accidente? Yo vi todo lo que hiciste, todo lo que le hiciste y todo lo que me hiciste.

De pronto vi una sombra muy grande hacia mí, la cual me embistió, del golpe no pude ver bien, pero igual ya sabía quién era y eso ya no importaba.

X:-Si no me recuerdas, vas a recordar esto-

Sentí como me golpeaba en la cara, como comenzó a salir sangre de mi nariz, luego me patio el estómago, sentía un dolor horrible y apenas podía hablar.

Bolt:-Basta, por favor, detente, por favor-en ese momento escupí sangre y mucha, estaba realmente mal.

X:-¿Basta? ¿Detente? ¿Acaso te dijiste eso cuando la mataste?

Bolt:-Que yo…yo…yo no lo hice.

X:-¿Por qué lo sigues negando? Si yo te vi. Pero ya verás que esto no se queda así, no descansare hasta destruirte, pero eso va a tardar.

De lo último que me acuerdo es que me hizo levantar y puso su cabeza debajo de mi cuerpo y me tiro lejos, me golpee la cabeza muy fuerte y lo escuche decir:

X:-Regresare Bolt, espérame, jajajaja- una risa increíblemente parecida a los villanos que aparecen en las novelas que ve Rhino.

Mittens P.O.V:

Después de lo que terminamos de hablar y Bolt salió, me quede penando cuando me dijo que yo le importaba, pero todo esto se detuvo cuando escuche gritos en el patio y ara mi horror al salir, vi a Bolt tirado en el pio, sangrando en la nariz, en la boca, en su cuerpo, estaba muy golpeado, como pude camine hasta el, todavía estaba mal por la posible gripa que tengo, que en realidad pienso que es otra cosa y ojala este equivocada. Mientras yo gritaba:

Mittens:-¡BOLT! ¡BOLTY!

Al llegar a el apenas abrió sus ojos y antes de quedar inconsciente me dijo, algo que no comprendí:

Bolt:-Mi-mittens el, él ha regresado.

* * *

><p>Bueno este es el primer capítulo de una gran y larga historia, recuerdo que mi "problema" es que cuando escribo soy muy crudo. No voy a realizar esas preguntas que aparecen en otras historias, porque sin ofender a los que lo hacen, asi se pierde la trama y si un lector no se da cuenta de algo y aparece en una pregunta inmediatamente se va a dar cuenta que eso es importante y lo que yo quiero es que los lectores se den cuenta ellos mismos de todo. Mis saludos a todos los escritores que me inspiraron para hacer esto.<p>

Ustedes esperen el próximo capítulo y yo espero sus reviews XD!


End file.
